Food delivery containers, such as hot bags for pizza, have been used to keep food from getting cold during transportation. Hot bags have developed over time from simple insulated containers to actively heated containers. An insulated container simply minimizes heat loss. A heated container uses a heat source to add heat to a food item, instead of simply retarding heat loss. Heated containers may keep food items warmer for a longer time period so that a delivery person may have more time to deliver the food and a warmer product may be provided to the consumer. Heated containers can also be used for in-store heated storage of food items.
Hotel pans, food trays and other larger containers for food, such as may be used in the catering industry, are difficult to transport. Presently, such containers are loaded into large, heavy-duty carts having rigid walls formed from metal or rigid plastic that form a box. Among other things, the carts are heavy, take up significant space within a vehicle, and are not easy to transport, for example, in vehicles not designed for such large cargo.